Carta a un alma que sufre
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Meses después del siniestro asesinato de su novio; Yellow logró recuperarse por fin. Pero cuando pensaba que todo volvería a estar bien, una carta la hace volver al pasado y enfrentarse cara a cara con el dolor que alguna vez sintió y sigue sintiendo dentro de su alma, que está sufriendo silenciosamente.


"_Mi nombre es Yellow. Tengo 16 años, y un novio muerto." _Escribí con bolígrafo rojo en mi diario. A su lado, una mitad de corazón.

La verdad fue difícil asumir que Red ya no estaba. No sentiría sus cálidos abrazos al salir de clases. Nadie susurraría a mi oído _"Golondrina" _nadie me besaría con esa intensidad... y ahora, el tatuaje que tenía en mi brazo derecho había perdido su significado principal: Red.

He faltado a clases por un mes. Y es tiempo de volver.

Pasados unos cuatro meses más, asumí que Red ya no estaba. Recibía cálidos abrazos de Blue, mi mejor amiga, mis amigos me llamaban _"Golondrina" _y gracias a ese apodo, mi tatuaje tenía un nuevo significado: Eran las alas de la libertad.

Cada noche, en mi cumpleaños, iba al cementerio a visitarlo. Pero aquella noche era diferente.

Aquella noche probaría lo que es ser parte de la sociedad nuevamente, ya no sería más una adolescente con depresión.

Aquella noche, por fin pasaría la página. Y cerraría esa página de mi diario, escribiría cosas nuevas.

-Será una fiesta de maravilla- comentó Blue mientras me abría la puerta de su auto, entré al asiento del co-piloto mientras ella le subía la música a _State of Love And Trust _de Pearl Jam. —No debemos hacer que los muchachos esperen más por la festejada, Yellow.

-Parte.

Aquella noche, había vuelto a vivir.

La pasé bien, y por un momento. Me olvidé de Red.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con dolor de cabeza que me perforaba el cráneo. Resaca. De alguna forma, la extrañaba.

-Yellow-chan...- llamó Yui, mi hermana. Ella tenía nueve años, y nuestro tío había salido esa mañana, mi abuela estaba en la casa de una de sus cuántas amigas. Me tocaba a mí cuidar a Yui-chan.

Puse mis pies en la madera del piso de mi habitación. Estaba helado. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hasta el escritorio, en dónde tenía abierto mi diario en esa página. No escribía desde hace mucho y sólo lo tenía ahí para que cuando hiciera mis tareas, recordar a Red.

Suspiré, cerré mis ojos... y lo siguiente que cerré fue el diario.

-¿Sí?- respondí por fin, poniéndome mis pantuflas.

-Quiero desayuno.

Asentí, bajé por las escaleras y fui a la cocina.

-Mientras, vístete para ir a la casa de Kathleen.

Kathleen era la mejor amiga de Yui, Kath estaba de cumpleaños, y por lo que escuché, sólo había invitado a Yui. No quería que llegara tarde, sería triste que nadie llegara a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Terminé de cocinar los huevos justo cuando Yui bajaba, se veía hermosa. Le sonreí y luego besé su frente.

-Te ves preciosa- le dije. —Espera, voy a vestirme.

Subí rápidamente, estábamos casi en la hora del cumpleaños de Kathleen, me vestí con un vestido blanco y sandalias rojas, luego, tomé de la mano a Yui y salimos de la casa.

No me di cuenta de que no llevaba las llaves.

Acomodé mi bolso en mi hombro mientras subíamos al auto que Red me dio hace dos años, no pude evitar bajar la cabeza y sentirme algo melancólica.

-Hola, Yellow-chan- Me saludó la madre de Kathleen, ofreciéndome frituras

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, los inicios de _Yellow _de Coldplay. Me la había dedicado Red en nuestro aniversario de tres años juntos, una semana antes de su muerte.

Saqué mi celular y contesté, era Blue.

-¿Diga?

-¡Yellow! Te quería invitar al McDonals con los chicos, Sapphire estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco y lo queremos celebrar.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo, a qué hora?

-Esta tarde.

-Estaré ahí- colgué el teléfono y luego miré a la madre de Kathleen. —Me debo ir, tengo que juntarme con unos amigos

Besé la frente de Yui y le entregué mi regalo a Kath, cerré la puerta y subí al auto.

Aroma a vainilla.

Las hojas caían de los árboles en plena primavera, y había un dulce aroma a flores por la calle, estacioné el auto fuera de mi casa y pude ver como una de esas hojas caía sobre el auto.

Tomé mi bolso y busqué las llaves, pero no las encontré.

En películas, siempre hay una llave debajo de los maseteros. ¿Porqué no? Comencé a buscar, y hasta rompí un pequeño pino que tenía mi abuela, aún así no encontré nada.

¡Vamos! Yo las había dejado en mi bolso.

Volví a revisar, pero esta vez, la yema de mis dedos tocó un papel arrugado.

¿Qué?

Yo no coloco papeles en mi bolso, es algo sucio y desordenado que me confunde.

Saqué el papel, un papel blanco puro y arrugado. Lo abrí y vi que era una carta... de Red.

_De: Red_

_Para: Yellow_

_Yellow; no escribo esta carta con el fin de que te sientas mal, sino lo hago para explicarte unas cuántas cosas, y decirte que mi amor siempre estará contigo. Esté o no yo a tu lado, te amo, bebé._

_Para empezar... yo sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que iba a morir, que iba a ser asesinado... y por eso fue que gasté todo mi dinero en aquel auto para ti, y te llevé a Kalos. Quería hacerte feliz antes de irme._

Paré mi lectura, podía ya sentir los ojos ardiéndome, se aproximaba algo. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar a toda costa llorar.

Me senté en el pavimento fuera de la casa para seguir leyendo la carta.

_Siempre fui feliz, porque te tuve a mi lado. Aún recuerdo cuando apenas te conocí, todo era genial Yellow, pero te debo decir que todo tiene un fin, y el nuestro llegó._

_Cuando vas a morir no ves un túnel blanco, o pasa toda tu vida frente a tus ojos, estás demasiado ocupado intentando sobrevivir que no puedes pensar en otra cosa. Yo quería sobrevivir por ti, Yellow, pero estoy seguro que ni cuatro balas le pondrán fin a nuestro amor. ¿Verdad?_

No, claro que no, yo te amo.

No pude contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y solté mi labio, dejando así que unas lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

_Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que algo nos mantendría unidos, porque sentía ese extraño sentimiento. Sentía que mi deber era protegerte, me prometí que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Pero te dejé sola, yo mismo te hice daño._

Sentí como los pájaros cantaban, luego se fueron volando al escuchar un grito de tristeza proveniente de mis labios. ¿Ellos también me dejaban sola?

_Para cuando leas esto, probablemente ya estaré muerto, cruzando el túnel blanco que me llevará hacía mi destino. Y no sé donde estaré, tal vez ahora mismo la llama de nuestro amor esté bajo las frías lluvias de Noviembre, pero ésta llama no se apagará. Porque quizás creas que todo está acabado, pero la historia se acaba cuando nosotros lo decidimos._

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, no quería leer más, Red me estaba haciendo sufrir, ¡No leeré! Me levanté dispuesta a botar la carta en el basurero.

Pero... a Red le hubiese gustado que leyera su carta, él la hizo con cariño para mí. Suspiré hasta que mi corazón volvió a latir normal y me volví a sentar en el pavimento, abrí nuevamente la carta y seguí leyendo.

_Cuando cierres los ojos, piensa en mí. Es la única forma de mantenerme... "vivo." Puedo estar lejos de tus ojos, pero no de tus pensamientos. Te protegeré, Yellow, durante toda mi eternidad. Porque ésta vez, no romperé esa promesa... nunca._

Él... él me podría seguir amando... desde dondequiera que esté, ¿Aunque esté muerto, puede sentir?

Un rayo de sol llegó directo a la carta. Sonreí miseramente, era mi respuesta.

_El túnel es cálido, y siento que mis mejores recuerdos se reviven aquí. Nuestro primer beso, tu rostro, todo. Pero no me siento completamente feliz._

Apreté mis labios, intentando no sollozar más, ni quejarme, todo esto me hacía mal, pero quiero seguir leyendo.

_Espero encontrarte al final del camino... En ese momento encontraré la verdadera felicidad._

Jamás pensé que haría feliz a alguien, cuando comencé a salir con Red, pensaba que en cualquier momento él me cambiaría por esa... de Misty.

_Todo esto debe ser más duro para ti que para mí, yo solo escribo una jodida carta que de seguro te hará sufrir, pero si pudiera lo haría todo más fácil para ti. _

Es como si él supiera lo que me sucede.

_Escribí esta carta porque quiero que sepas que antes de dejar la tierra, quería que supieras que todo mi amor te pertenece. No sé si llegarás a leerla, pero mantengo esa esperanza. Cuando pienso en ti y en nuestros planes, es como si una daga fuera clavada en mi corazón, porque sé que todos esos planes nunca podrán ser cumplidos._

_Aún así, quiero que sigas adelante. Que te vuelvas a enamorar, que tengas una vida hermosa, muchos hijos y que les hables de mí. Prométemelo, ¿Sí? Estoy seguro de que algún día, alguien te abrazará tan fuerte, que todas tus partes rotas se juntarán de nuevo. _

_Si me hubiesen hecho elegir entre los dos, al que sobreviviría, y no tengo alternativa de salvarnos a ambos, te elegiría a ti. _

_Siempre lo he hecho._

_Y eso hice esa vez._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Red._

Intenté contener el llanto, mis ojos estaban lagrimosos y amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento, no me pude contener. Estallé en llantos.

* * *

Viridian Forest, 2098.

-¿Sabe? Cuando le pedí hacer esta entrevista, no pensé que la carta era tan profunda como lo fue- dijo el reportero, sorprendido.

Asentí pesadamente y señalé un marco.

-Tengo enmarcada aquella carta, y cada noche la leo.

Miré la carta. Él sí había cumplido su promesa, nada me había pasado.

¿Yo?

No.

Yo no había cumplido mi promesa, no me volví a enamorar. Muchos habían querido... ser _algo _más que amigos, pero mi corazón nunca se reparó. Hasta el día de hoy sigue roto. No tuve nietos para contarles sobre Red, porque él es y fue mi único amor verdadero.

-Cada verano voy a un pequeño lago que solo nosotros conocíamos.

-¿Aún va?

-Sí. ¿Quiere otro té?

-No, gracias. Muchas gracias por compartir esa bella historia con el periódico _Kanto Times, _se publicará el lunes.

El reportero cerró la puerta tras de el, dejándome sola. Me dirigí al espejo, pero en vez de verme actualmente, vi a la chica joven de antes, la que lloraba gracias a su amor imposible. Vi la fogata, la llama se apagaba lentamente.

¿Así se apagaron nuestros corazones, Red?

No, yo aún no amo.

Me senté en el sofá color crema frente a la fogata y cerré los ojos, de ahí en adelante no vi más que oscuridad.

Estaba en un lugar blanco, vestida de blanco, sentada sobre una nube y ya no tenía 89 años, volvía a ser joven, como cuando lo conocí.

Una sombra de la que solo podía divisar sus ojos rojos se acercó, me vio atónito, restregó sus ojos y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas ensuciaban mis hombros desnudos.

-Te... te encontré al final del camino- dijo, sin poder creerlo

-¿Estoy muerta? ¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?- pregunté, alejándolo de mi cuerpo y tomándolo de mis hombros.

Vestía un smoking blanco y estaba descalzo, igual que yo.

En ese momento, una flor roja apareció de repente en mi cabello, era una rosa en llamas.

-Nunca se apagará...- susurró acercándose a mi cuello para besarlo.

* * *

¡Ta dah! Espero que les haya gustado n_n

He estado desaparecida, lo sé, mil disculpas por ello, los amo.

Y seh, me inspiré en la boleta del agua para este fic ;3


End file.
